twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Volturi Confrontation
The Volturi confrontation was a gathering of Volturi and Cullen allies in Forks, Washington, which almost resulted in a massive battle between the two groups. Many powerful vampires were united on December 31st, 2006 in an effort to defend the existence of Renesmee Cullen. Those that were involved included the entire Volturi Coven, as well as the Olympic, French, Denali, Egyptian, Irish, Romanian, Amazon, several nomadic vampires, one vampire hybrid, and the Uley and Black packs. History Alice's Vision In the film Breaking Dawn - Part 2, Aro's plan to initiate the battle is thwarted by Alice's vision. Alice and Jasper arrive at the battleground before the fight began, surprising everyone—especially Aro. Alice tells Aro that she has “proof” that Renesmee isn’t a threat, to which Aro agrees to see. She then “shows” Aro her proof, but realizes that he is still adamant about a peaceful resolve. Alice then signals Bella, who then sends Jacob and Renesmee on their way. Alice then kicks Aro in the head, sending him flying behind his witnesses and coven. Aro then has two of his guards take her away, and Caius then has Santiago follow Jacob and Renesmee. Carlisle then becomes infuriated Aro taking Alice against her will and charges forward to rescue her. But, while jumping, Aro does the same thing and beheads Carlisle. He then orders his men to set fire to Carlisle, with his head in his hands. This starts the battle, as the two sides engaged in battle, Aro, Marcus, Caius, and the wives stay back and watch. At the beginning of the battle, some of the Volturi's guards and witnesses are wiped out easily. Aro Order to Alec use his ability (Sensory Deprivation) on Cullen allies, but Elvin used his Ability (Ability Blockad) and Block the alec gift. Jane, seeing Demetri lose a fight with Jasper, uses her ability to give Demetri the advantage. Bella immediately shields Jasper. Alec, Jane’s brother, notices this and tackles Bella, which distracts her and her ability to shield. While Bella is distracted, Jane torments Jasper, fiving Demetri and Felix the opportunity to behead Jasper. An enraged Emmett sees Alec charging at Bella and rushes over, brutally beheading him before throwing his body near Jane. Alice then breaks free of her captors. Benjamin, with the help of Potunga, creates a sinkhole in the ground with his power, giving the Cullens and their allies and advantage. But, one of the guards pulls Esme into the hole with him. But Leah then sacrifices herself and pulls the guard off of Esme, and the two fall to their death. This saddens and puts both Esme and Sam into grief. The ground continues to collapse, and Demetri pins Edward to the ground until the ground beneath him gives way, sending him into the sinkhole. Demetri--thinking he has finished Edward--is taken by surprise when Edward suddenly emerges from the sinkhole and, with a surprise attack, beheads Demetri. 's death carried out by Tanya.]] Alice begins to charge at the panicked Jane, who tries to use her power to stop her. But, she then notices that Bella, with the help of Kyran, use their shielding powers to block Jane's gift. Alice then catches up and takes Jane by the neck, choking her. Then, Potunga rips Jane's right arm, giving them the advantage and helps Alice throw Jane in front of Sam, who uses his razor sharp teeth to behead her and spits her head aways. Aro, who's infuriated, sends Caius into the fight to get rid of Tanya, leader of the Denali Coven. Caius chokes Tanya but is stopped by Kate and Garrett. Tanya and Potunga are then welcomed by Kate to behead Caius, and Potunga holds his lower jaw down while Tanya pulls his upper jaw up, beheading him Stefan and Vladimir, two vampires who greatly despise the Volturi, charge at Marcus, a Volturi elder, who openly welcomes his death as the two of them easily sever his body. Aro, infuriated by his amount of losses, finally joins the fight. Edward notices this and begins to charge toward him, as does Bella. Before Bella can attack Aro, he delivers a blow that sends her flying across the battleground into Edward's arms. A brief two-on-one scuffle dazes him for a moment and Edward then attempts to kill Aro himself only to be outperformed when Aro turns around and tries to behead him. Bella attacks Aro again, saving Edward from being beheaded. With the help of Edward, Bella is able to finally behead Aro. Participants Olympic Coven and Allies * Olympic coven: 'Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Emmett and Alice Cullen; Rosalie, and Jasper Hale. * 'Skylark Coven : 'Elvin , Riley , Alvin , Jessi , James and Dustin . * 'Black pack: Jacob Black, Leah, Seth Clearwater, Quil Ateara V, Embry Call, and 3 other unnamed members * Uley pack: Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Brady Fuller, Collin Littlesea, and 4 other unnamed members * Denali coven: 'Tanya, Kate, Carmen Eleazar and Garrett. * 'Egyptian Coven: Amun, Kebi, Potunga, Benjamin and Tia * Amazon Coven: Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna * Irish coven: Maggie, Siobhan and Liam * Romanian Coven: Vladimir, Ishavata, and Stefan * Dacian Coven: Dacian, Danutza, Dacitza, Loana, Marius, Stefania, and Vandici. * Soviet Coven: Joseph, Ania, Angela, and Anton. * Japanese Coven: Anika, Wu, Lunae, Chi, Sei, Mia, Tia, Ayy, and Lo. * African Coven: Ikenna, Ma'at, Seti, Imani, Byph, Ahsoka, and many others. * Canadian Coven: '''Sean, Chloé, Louis, Scott, Caleb, Susan, Maggi, Kevin, Pamela, Eve, Isley, and Adam *Australian Coven:' Michael, Dianna, Sage,and Beatrice. * 'Brazilian Coven:' Kallun, [Yarah,Seelah,and Lauun. * 'Alaskan Coven Dika, Patuk, Kaare, Asaaluk, Reggie, Beverly, Freddie, and Nolee * 'Hoosier Coven: 'Kyran, Derek, Ana, Darius, Alisya, Anck, and Jimmy. * Mexican Coven: Maria * Portuguesa Coven: Castro, Thiago, Hayley * '''Nomad: Nahuel (arrived at the end of the confrontation), Huilen (arrived at the end of the confrontation), Randall, Neeve (came with Chloé), Mary, Charlotte, Peter, and Alistair (fled before event began). Volturi and allies * Volturi: Aro, Caius, Marcus, Sulpicia and Athenodora, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Renata, Chelsea, Corin, Afton, Heidi, Santiago, and 17 unnamed members of the guard. * Parisian Coven: Bellatrix * Denali coven: Irina. * United Kingdom coven: James with Sévérine and Judi * French Coven: Henri, Yvette, and several others. * Nomads:Makenna, Charles, and 41 unnamed nomads. * several unmentioned covens Special Characteristics Olympic Coven and allies *'Olympic coven: '''Edward: Telepathy, Bella: Mental Shield, Alice: Precognition, Jasper: Pathokinesis, Renesmee: Anit-Shieldand Tacticle Thought Projection , Melanie: Chronokinesis, Elvin: Ability Blockad * 'Black pack:' Jacob Black: Limited Telepathy, Leah: superior Speed , Seth Clearwater: superior Hearing * 'Uley pack: Sam Uley: superior Voice, Jared Cameron: superior Eye sight * 'Denali coven: '''Kate: Psychic electrokinesis , Eleazar: Ability Identification * 'Egyptian Coven: 'Benjamin: Atmoskinesis. * 'Amazon Coven: Zafrina: Visual Projection * Dacian Coven: Dacian: Ability Obtainment, Danutza: Mental Shield, Marius: Relationship identification , Stefania: Tactile telepathy * Irish coven: Maggie: Lie Detection , Siobhan: Outcome Manipulation * Canadian Coven: 'Chloé: Telepathy, Daphne: Tracking Sense, Kevin: Mental Shield, Daphne: Pain illusion. * 'Hoosier Coven: 'Kyran: Ability Obtainment, Alisya: Mental Shield, Derek: Shield penetration, Lois: Lie Detection, Ana: Tracking Allurance, Anck: Sorcery, Dana: Physical Attraction Volturi and allies * 'Volturi: Aro: Tactile Telepathy, Marcus: Relational Empathy, Jane: Pain illusion, Alec: Sensory Deprivation, Demetri: Sensory Location, Renata: Protective Shield], Chelsea: Relationship Manipulation, , Corin: Addictive Contentment], Heidi: Physical Attraction, Afton: Mental Invisibility, Clytia: Distraction Deprivation, Damien: Extrasensory Perception, Julien: Locational Sensory, Olivia: Strength Manipulation, Roosus: Strength Manipulation. Deaths and Causalities (Alice's Vision) * Olympic coven: 'Carlisle (By Aro) and Jasper Hale (By Demetri and Felix help Jane's Ability ). * 'Black pack: Seth Clearwater (By Felix and Jane) , Leah (By Sacifice for Esme) . * Dacian Coven: Danutza Roman (by Felix; beheaded). * Hoosier Coven: Alisya (by Xenon; beheaded). * African Coven: Seti (by Felix and Marcus; dismembered). * Desilijic Coven: Tolka (by Caius; burned alive). Volturi and Allies * Volturi: Aro (By Edward and bella), Caius (By Kate help Tanya) , Marcus (By Vladimir. Dacian, Danutza, Arok, and Stefan) ,Sulpicia (By Esme) and Athenodora, (By Carmen and Eleazar ),Jane (By Alice and Sam Uley) , Alec (By Emmett) , Demetri (By Edward) , Renata, (By Bella Cullen and Senna ) Felix (By Liam and James helps with Dustin ability ) Chelsea (By Maggie, Siobhan and Dustin) , Corin (By Heidi in Control of Jessi ), Afton (By Liam and Elvin ), Heidi ( By Rosalie Hale and Jessi ), Santiago (By Jacob ) , and 17 unnamed members of the guard. * Old Greek Coven: Xenon (by Kyran, Kate, and Jimmy; partially beheaded/decapitated), Lucius (by Dacian, Vladimir, Stefan, and Danutza Roman), Draco (by Tanya; partially beheaded), and many others. * French Coven: Henri (by Bella Cullen; pushed into the cavern) and Yvette (by Kate help Rosalie Hale and Leah; beheaded). * Anjiliac Coven: Mika Chiera (by Blake and Jacob Black; dismembered). See also *Template:Cullen witnesses *Template:Volturi witnesses Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Events